Runaway (Sequel of Black)
by rocketeer7
Summary: Baekhyun mulai mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun sudah tahu dan sangat mengerti, namja jangkung di depannya itu sangat penasaran Namun maaf saja, Kris Wu, kau mungkin akan gagal lagi kali ini karena Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak *GOSH! My summary's suck :v* THIS IS KRISBAEK, KRIS X BAEKHYUN OKAY? YAOI! DLDR! 1shot


_**Runaway**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun**_

.

_**If you ask me what happiness is, **_

_** When this life is done, maybe when this love is gone. **_

_** If you ask me what happiness is,**_

_** You're smile out under the sun, but I'm always on the run**_.

Namja manis dan cantik itu tengah bersandar di tembok putih yang dingin itu sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, seperti berpikir akan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya datar dan sulit untuk dideskripsikan, namun yang jelas raut wajah itu tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Seperti ada yang membebani bahu ringkih namja manis itu, seperti ada yang menarik bibirnya untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyuman, seperti ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Sungguh sulit menelaah jalan pikiran namja manis itu. Hampir tidak terbaca, atau at least—menampakkan sedikit clue tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja manis itu. Semua orang yang berhadapan dengannya menyerah untuk menelaah pikiran namja manis itu.

Memang, tidak setiap hal harus berjalan sesuai dengan harapan.

"Sudah makan, Baek-ah?"

Ternyata Baekhyun—namja manis itu—terlalu masuk ke dalam pikiran dan dunianya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang tadi mendekat. Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok namja jangkung tengah menatapnya intens. Tatapan namja jangkung itu sangatlah tajam, walaupun namja jangkung itu sendiri hanya memasang wajah datarnya, orang orang masih saja melihat tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Sungguh lawan yang seimbang untuk Baekhyun yang seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang sangat jauh bertolak belakang.

Baekhyun balas menatap tepat kearah manik mata namja jangkung itu, selama ini tatapan Baekhyun sangat susah untuk ditelaah. Bukan tatapan meremehkan, bukan juga tatapan sayu atau kesedihan, bukan juga tatapan marah atau kekesalan.

"Hm."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan singkat, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Namja jangkung itu hampir tidak bisa mengerti sifat Baekhyun, belum bisa memasuki jalan pikiran namja manis di hadapannya itu. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat hebat mengatur seluruh pikirannya agar tidak bisa ditelaah oleh orang lain.

"Ada yang membebanimu?"

"Semua orang punya beban, Kris."

"Bisa katakan padaku?"

"Tidak."

Walaupun suasana ruangan tidak cukup terang, Kris masih bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tidak berubah. Baekhyun adalah orang yang susah—hampir tidak bisa untuk dipojokkan. Entah bagaimana caranya, itu sudah human nature bagi Baekhyun. Orang yang belum mengenal betul Baekhyun akan menemukan Baekhyun yang manis, ceria, lucu, dan periang. Bagi Kris, Baekhyun adalah one of a kind, dia adalah faker professional.

Kris agak melonggarkan dasinya dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah bersandar pada tembok putih yang dingin itu dan memandangi lantai. Kris berpikir inilah kesempatannya untuk dapat menelaah pikiran Baekhyun, untuk dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun simpan dalam pikirannya.

"Aku memaksa."

"Terserah."

"Apa sebegitu penting?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mulai mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Kris. Baekhyun sudah tahu dan sangat mengerti, namja jangkung di depannya itu sangat penasaran dengannya. Namun maaf saja, Kris Wu, kau mungkin akan gagal lagi kali ini karena Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak pikiranmu.

"Tidak."

"Memang."

Kris mulai terdiam dan menata serta memilih kata kata apa yang akan ia lontarkan kepada Baekhyun. Kata kata yang bisa membuat Baekhyun skak mat dan memberitahukan bebannya kepadanya. Sepertinya pembicaraan tersebut akan menjadi permainan kata antara Baekhyun dan Kris. Terkadang, sesuatu memang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

"Jadi pikiranmu berisikan hal yang tidak penting?"

"Anggaplah begitu."

"Aku ingin mengerti dirimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Anggaplah kau sudah mengerti aku, Kris Wu."

Nada di pernyataan Kris selalu menuntut, ia selalu menuntut Baekhyun untuk terbuka padanya. Kris mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia sangat ingin mengerti dirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Pikirannya masih kalut, entah karena hal apa.

"Kau mau mengijinkanku menebak?"

"Terserah."

"Apa karena anak bernama Kim Jongin yang kemarin menemuimu itu?"

"Maaf saja tapi kau salah."

"Atau karena... aku?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan menoleh kearah Kris dengan pandangan yang datar, namun cukup mengintimidasi. Kris sudah kebal, percayalah. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kris masih agak merinding bila berhadapan dengan tatapan milik Baekhyun yang tidak bisa ditemukan pada tatapan orang lain. He is truly one of a kind. Namun Kris masih berusaha bertahan dengan wajah menuntutnya, ia menuntut Baekhyun untuk terbuka.

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Kau memperbolehkanku jujur?"

"Terserah."

"Byun Baekhyun, aku—"

Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Kris menarik nafas dalam dalam dan seakan bersiap siap. Kris tidak pernah segugup ini berbicara dengan seseorang.

"—sangat mencintaimu."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar menerima pernyataan cinta secara tiba tiba dari seseorang. Tubuh Baekhyun yang semula bersandar pada tembok , sekarang ditegakkan dan pandangannya menatap intens mata Kris yang kini telah menatap mata Baekhyun dengan penuh keseriusan dan penekanan. Kali ini Baekhyun seperti loss of words, kata kata yang telah ia rangkai dan susun sedemikian rupa menjadi bubar dan hilang entah kemana.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau masih mencintai namja bernama Kim—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris Wu."

Sebuah kalimat berhasil lolos dari bibir namja manis itu. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya lebar lebar dan ia bersumpah ia dapat melihat seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir manis namja cantik itu. Kris bersumpah bahwa sekarang jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Kalimat itu memang hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana, namun bermakna sangat dahsyat terhadap Kris.

"Tidak. Kau hanya membuatku sebagai pelarian, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat pikiranku terbebani, Kris Wu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menebakmu."

"Aku memang mencintai Kim Jongin. Jongin adalah satu satunya orang yang mengerti bagaimana berinteraksi denganku. Namun semenjak 3 tahun lalu aku dipindah kesini, kau—"

"Aku menyebalkan, benar?"

"—benar. Kau selalu mengunjungiku siang malam setiap hari. Dan, entahlah, aku mulai—"

Tanpa bisa banyak berkata lagi, Kris menarik bahu Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Kris benar benar tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, saat dengan nyamannya ia peluk tubuh nyaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kris tersebut. Kris ingin menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kali ini benar, dan dia tidak palsu. Ini semua tidak palsu.

_**Someday, when it all goes black,**_

_** I might want it all back.**_

_** But I know I can't go back to you.**_

Hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Keinginan Baekhyun untuk mencintai Jongin hingga akhir hayatnya—entahlah, terbantahkan. Tidak, tidak karena Baekhyun suka mempermainkan orang, tidak, ini semua terjadi karena Kris dapat menyembuhkan luka yang Jongin torehkan. Luka tersebut memperburuk Baekhyun, namun Kris dapat mengatasi itu semua. Luka yang hampir membusuk itu dirawat oleh Kris hingga sembuh.

Luka akibat dari berita yang Baekhyun terima 2 tahun lalu, satu tahun semenjak Baekhyun dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa besar di Seoul. Psikiatris muda bernama Kim Jongin akan menikah dengan Do Kyungsoo—mantan pasiennya. Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak itu, namun entahlah, masih terasa sangat sakit. Hingga Baekhyun mencoba melukai dirinya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga pendarahan. Namun Kris berhasil mengobati itu semua. Kris—seorang kepala rumah sakit jiwa terbesar di Seoul—jatuh cinta kepada pasiennya sendiri. Jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat memabukkan.

Baekhyun tahu, sekali ia melepas Jongin dulu, ia sudah tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia sudah tahu semua akan begini akhirnya. Baekhyun harus rela, ia bukanlah tipe orang egois dan melankolis yang akan dengan kukuh mempertahankan Jongin ketika ia tidak lagi berada disisi Jongin. Ia ingin memberi Jongin kebebasan. Setidaknya ia bisa memberikan Jongin masa depan yang lebih jelas, daripada harus menunggu dirinya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti itu, bahwa tidak mudah memang melepas Jongin. Sangat tidak mudah. Namun ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan, namun sebuah keharusan. Baekhyun tahu, sekali ia melepas Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi kepada Jongin.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun lekat lekat. Bagaimana bisa, namja bernama Kim Jongin itu melukai namja indah seperti Baekhyun, yang—oh, Kris bahkan tidak tahu bahwa itu sudah kedua kalinya. Kris bersumpah, ia akan menjaga Baekhyun hingga tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu sembuh. Dan kita akan menikah."

Kris mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lembut bagi Kris.

"Kau harus. Dan kita harus."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Baek-ah. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Kris lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Namun seakan bibir Baekhyun adalah candu bagi Kris, Kris semakin melumatnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Kris tak sengaja menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat saking panasnya pertautan bibir mereka. Kris lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat.

_**If you ask me what happiness is, **_

_** When this life is done, maybe when this love is gone. **_

_** If you ask me what happiness is,**_

_** You're smile out under the sun, but I'm always on the run**_.

-FIN-

(_ _")v ya ya ya, rock tau ini fail, gaje, dll bla bla bla *lalu nge-rap pake gayanya Hanbin*

Rock juga nggak maksa kalian buat review kok :3 rock mah nyantai *toss bareng Hanbin*

P.S : EH SIAPA YANG NONTON WHO IS NEXT? ASTAGA HANBIN! KYAAASDFGHJKL—EH! HANBIN! JANGAN DILEMPAR ITU ELPIJI! KYAAA!

P.S.S : *BOOMMMM!* *suara ledakan*

P.S.S.S : Bobby mirip Himchan loh! :3

P.S.S.S.S : TEAM B FIGHTING! *bawa banner bareng Hanbin*

P.S.S.S.S.S : Makasih banyak yang udah ripiu Black ^^ *tebar Hanbin *eh


End file.
